


Of Sprained Ankles and Chocolate Kisses

by BSforDays



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSforDays/pseuds/BSforDays
Summary: It was kinda his fault that Nagisa sprained his ankle on Valentine's Day so Rei's gonna make it up to him by baking Nagisa's favorite chocolate lava cakes.[♡ Valentine's Special ♡]





	

It was stupid really. They had been goofing around at the pool; Nagisa telling their new members embarrassing stories about Rei’s first time swimming and how he was unable to even _float_ and that it was just _hilarious_ until Rei threw one of the inflatables at his head, face bright red. Nagisa smirked because _oh it was on_ and they fooled around, trying to throw each other into the pool, which was pretty hard, seeing that both of them were pretty strong. Unfortunately, Rei got the upper hand and gave Nagisa one particularly hard push, which caused him to slip and well, a few hours later they had ended up in the hospital.

“Nagisa-kun, I’m so sorry! I’m the worst person in the world! It was so irresponsible of me to do that at the pool, in front of everyone else, not considering our safety, not to mention that it is _common sense_ that you shouldn’t make sudden movements near a pool because it’s slippery and you could’ve broken your neck and I completely understand if you never want to see me again, so let’s just end it right here because if I can’t even take proper care of my own boyfriend then I shouldn’t—”

“Oh my god, please stop talking,” Nagisa had sputtered between his laughter and laid his hand on Rei’s shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault and I’m not mad. And don’t say you’re the worst person in the world because you’re the _best_ boyfriend anyone could ever wish for. But I do have something in mind if you _really_ wanna make it up to me. It’s Valentine’s Day after all.”

Rei had jumped to his feet and clasped Nagisa’s hand in both of his, a determined sparkle in his alluring violet eyes.  “Anything!”

And that was the reason why Nagisa was now copying the recipe from a picture his sister had texted him on a small piece of paper he had found in one of the drawers. He had changed into some more comfortable clothes already and was waiting for Rei who was also changing out of his uniform. Speak of the devil—

“Nagisa-kun, the doctor said you’re supposed to rest your leg.”

Without even looking up from his writing, Nagisa lifted up his right leg and carelessly placed his foot on the nearest object, which happened to be a chair. He bit his lip to keep himself from snickering at the undignified sound that left Rei’s mouth, clearly not amused.

“… _Nagisa-kun_ …”

“Done! You think you have all the necessary ingredients?” Nagisa hopped in an attempt to turn around and beamed at his boyfriend who was only a few feet away. He was clutching the piece of paper between his fingers as it if was the most important thing in the world (well, they _were_ really good lava cakes), barely able to keep in his excitement. “Or should I go ask your mom if she can do some grocery shopping?”

Rei’s mother was upstairs in the master bedroom, sorting out a mountain of emails, knowing fairly well that she would not be able to get through a single sentence with those two around. She had laughed when Rei came home, carrying a happy Nagisa on his back and decided to get out of the way because, “Rei-chan promised to bake me some goodies because I broke my ankle!”

“ _Sprained,_ Nagisa-kun.”

“Same thing. Be careful when you take off my shoes— Ow! _Rei-chan_!”

“S-sorry! Oh no, does it hurt? Should we go back to the hospital?”

“ _Just_ kidding.”

“… I will drop you.”

“No, no, no! Rei-chan, it was just a joke! Gah, no, don’t! I’ll break my other ankle!”

“ _It’s not even broken_!”

Shaking her head, she went upstairs to leave them be and closed the door behind her to block out the muffled shrieks and giggles.

Rei walked over to Nagisa and supported him by laying a hand on his waist since he was having trouble balancing on one leg. He looked over Nagisa’s shoulder to read the scribbly list of ingredients. “Hmm, let’s see. Dark chocolate, eggs, sugar, flour, butter and salt… I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. I’ll get right to it.”

He placed a quick kiss on Nagisa’s flushed cheek and crouched down in front of the sink to open the cupboard that was under it. Nagisa pressed his lips together, cheeks tainted red and his heart fluttering in his chest. He held the table with his free hand to make sure he wouldn’t fall over as he hopped over to the sink so he could ask what Rei was doing.

“If I need to melt the chocolate and the butter, I will need a pan and a bowl,” Rei explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and grabbed a small pan. He looked up at Nagisa through his eyelashes, giving him a scolding look. “You really shouldn’t move around so much.”

“But I wanna watch you bake! As long as I don’t put pressure on it, it doesn’t hurt. And look, I can stand just fine!”

Obviously not impressed by Nagisa’s words, Rei placed the pan in the sink and let the tap fill it with water. Then, he started to collect the ingredients from the fridge and other cupboards, brushing past Nagisa every time and sometimes giving the back of his bare knee a playful tickle. When he was done, the pan was filled with water and he announced he needed a bowl to put the chocolate and butter in.

“Woops, sorry, am I blocking you?” Nagisa was about to hop out of the way, but Rei simply grabbed his hips and hoisted him up onto the kitchen table. Now it was Nagisa’s turn to let out a weird sound, topped with a squeak when Rei lazily reached for the cupboard behind his head and kissed him full on the lips because he had to lean forward to grab the bowl.

To say that Nagisa’s face was now bright red was an understatement. Rei was being _overly_ touchy and affectionate today. Probably because he felt sorry and Nagisa was definitely not complaining, on the contrary, maybe he was going to prolong this sprained ankle thing.

“Can you read up the measurements?”

Apparently the moment had ended a couple of seconds ago. Rei was now warming up the water and Nagisa quickly shook his head, held up the paper and read, “150 grams of dark chocolate and 100 grams of butter.”

A few minutes later the entire kitchen smelled like chocolate, the fan not really helping by continuously spreading the lovely aroma. After giving him the chair to rest his ankle on, Rei had placed another bowl in Nagisa’s lap so he could mix the eggs and sugar with a whisk while Rei was stirring the chocolate and butter. Even though the deal was that he wouldn’t lift a single finger, Nagisa decided to help out to make the process faster. It had taken some bribing (read: finishing his homework for today) from Nagisa’s side since Rei thought it ruined the entire idea of him making it up to Nagisa.

When the chocolate and butter had fully melted they had to wait a few minutes for it cool off, so Rei turned on the oven and walked over to Nagisa, who was done whipping so he could take the bowl and add the salt.

“You _are_ going to let me lick the spoon, right?” Nagisa inquired and pointed at his leg. “Since I’m disabled and can’t chase you for it and you’re probably gonna take advantage of it.”

“You’re _not_ disabled.”

“Still can’t chase you. I will need a wheelchair!”

“Nagisa-kun—”

“It’ll be fun! Oh, oh, and I’ll put those cute flickering lights on the wheels and lots of butterfly and penguin stickers on it so I’ll still think of you when I’m all alone in my room.”

Rei had to stifle a laugh at the last comment to which Nagisa pouted in response, so he ran his hand through his short bangs, bringing his hand down until he was cupping Nagisa’s cheek and could caress it with his thumb. “You’re silly.”

“What? If I don’t decorate it, it’ll look boring and dull! Then again, you carrying me everywhere is pretty fun, too, so maybe I shouldn’t try to get you to get me one. You’re never gonna do it again after my ankle heals.”

“Oh?” Rei mumbled, already leaning in closer so their noses almost touched.

“ _Yeah_. You never carry me around.”

“Because you’re perfectly capable of carrying yourself around unless you’re asleep or injured.”

“Aha! See, I told—”

His words got swallowed by the unexpected kiss he received. Rei could be really mean sometimes. Especially when he gently stroked Nagisa’s bare leg and slipped his hand under his pink shorts so he could caress every inch of warm skin he could find. Nagisa could only circle his arms around his neck to pull him closer, giggling against his lips whenever Rei hit a ticklish spot and Rei would kiss the laughter right out of his mouth every time. The smell of chocolate made the kiss somewhat silly and romantic at the same time since Nagisa could almost _taste_ it and couldn’t wait to share a few kisses when both of them had had some of those delicious lava cakes.

“It’s probably cooled off by now,” Rei whispered after he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, his hands still on Nagisa’s thigh and his other hand cupping his face.

“Then you should add it to the mix, kiss me, add the sifted flour, kiss me, mix it, kiss me, pour it into the cupcake cases, kiss me, put them in the oven and then kiss me again. And again,” Nagisa whispered back, his lips stretched into a satisfied grin. “And _then,_ we’ll have a full six minutes before they’re done.”

“You mean six whole minutes to work on that homework you were going to do?”

Nagisa was about to retaliate by reaching for his arm but Rei quickly moved out of his reach to add the chocolate and butter into the mix. “ _Rei-chan_! Taking advantage of the disabled!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to lick the spoon,” Rei laughed while Nagisa huffed and swung his free leg back and forth.

As promised, Rei came back to steal a kiss in between each step, much to Nagisa’s surprise, until he had put the lava cakes in the oven and walked up to him with a chocolate covered spoon and paper towel. “Here.”

“Thank you,” Nagisa chuckled and didn’t hesitate to put the entire spoon in his mouth, marveling at the overwhelming chocolaty taste. “Woah, so good! You did a really good job, Rei-chan!”

“Well, of course,” Rei grinned and pushed up his glasses as per usual. “Come on, I’ll carry you to the couch.”

After he had put the now clean spoon down, he carefully climbed onto Rei’s back and buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck. He felt Rei’s hands holding the back of his thighs, almost touching his backside and it made his heart beat so fast that he was almost sure Rei could feel it against his back. It hadn’t been that bad on the way to his house because they were too busy bickering about Nagisa’s supposedly embarrassing ringtone, but now they were alone and he could fully focus on Rei’s touch and yeah, it was pretty bad.    

His arms were dangling over Rei’s chest as he walked over to the living room and Nagisa placed a small kiss on his cheek as a thank you. He was gently dropped onto the couch and given a pillow to put his foot on.

Nagisa held out his arms invitingly, his tongue pressed between his teeth as he smiled cheekily up at Rei who was looming over him. “Let’s watch some TV? There’s this new anime that premiered on Wednesday and I think they’re gonna repeat it in an hour or so. We’ll do homework after that, I promise.”

With his arms still extended, Nagisa offered his pinky finger that had a small white plaster wrapped around it, too, because he had cut himself in several places as well during the fall. Nagisa had wasted no time asking Rei for a couple of markers so he could draw a tiny, squiggly butterfly on it with a couple of hearts next to it.

A chuckle. “Sounds like a plan.” Rei wrapped his larger pinky around Nagisa’s and then leaned down to kiss him again, only to pull back with pursed lips after a few seconds. “They really do taste good. Hmmm.”

Another kiss. And then another. Nagisa might have accused Rei of being an absolute dork for carefully nibbling on both his upper and lower lip, focusing mainly on his cupid’s bow, as if he was trying to taste every last bit of chocolate that was left on them, but he was too absorbed in the endless stream of sticky, chocolatey kisses. He _did_ notice Rei climbing on top of him and humming against his lips with a stupid grin.

“And you called me silly,” Nagisa uttered in between kisses and teasingly poked Rei’s chest.

“ _You_ wanted to kiss for six minutes.”

“… Touché.”

Another hum. Rei’s lips hovered over his so he could feel every breath caressing his sensitive skin. Their eyes were forever locked, clouded with affection and at that moment Nagisa knew that this was the best Valentine’s gift he could ever wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, all! It's been a whileeeee uni's been super hectic asdfjasd 
> 
> Hope you're having (or had) an awesome Valentine's Day! Single or not, 'cause if you don't have a s/o you can just eat chocolate with your friends and pretend to be madly in love with each other. I did and I highly recommend it because we were laughing so hard at some point LOL 
> 
> As always, please don't forget to leave kudos/comments on your way out! :D
> 
> PS: the recipe is real huehue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
